


Пытаясь жить

by fierce_cripple, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Secret Six
Genre: Awkward Roommate Situations, Drinking, Feels, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017
Summary: — Ты закуришь здесь, и твоей прямой кишке не поздоровится.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Try Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815029) by [DangerousCommieSubversive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive). 



> Парный перевод к тексту ["На вкус как пепел"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10023128), но в этом варианте всё прошло гораздо лучше.

В кухне они сидят бок о бок, так по-домашнему, даже несмотря на то, что это кухня грёбаного Дома Секретов, и между ними ещё полбутылки виски. Флойд думает, что странно видеть Блэйка пьющим. Он думает: обычно парень помешан на здоровом образе жизни, насколько вообще можно жить здорóво, когда большую часть времени ты проводишь, балансируя на кровавой границе, разделяющей добро и зло. Но у парня был плохой день, его бросила какая-то девка или пацан, и Флойд утешает его, как умеет. Его способ включает в себя довольно много выпивки и готового послушать тебя вполуха собутыльника.

Блэйк монотонно бубнит уже почти час, Флойд прохлопал половину, просто вовремя сочувственно хмыкая. Он не сразу понимает, что разговор прервался. Тогда он поднимает взгляд, совсем немного виноватый, и говорит:

— Ну, ты знаешь, я всегда здесь. Если тебе нужно что-то. В пределах разумного, конечно, я не стреляю бесплатно.

Поцелуй он не предвидит.

Губы Блэйка мягкие — неожиданно для этого парня — и Флойд так ошарашен, что реагирует так же, как и на любой более ожидаемый поцелуй — приоткрывая рот. У Блэйка вкус виски и крови, он сжимает ворот футболки Флойда в кулаках, и это становится приятным на секунду. Флойд достаточно пьян, и к тому моменту как они снова могут говорить, он бормочет:

— Так, чёрт, Блэйк, — и прежде, чем Блэйк успевает извиниться или сделать что-то настолько же тупое, Флойд обрывает его: — Я уж думал, что не дождусь.

— Послушай, я... что?

— Иди сюда, ублюдок, пока я не протрезвел и не вспомнил, что там моя матушка говорила о мужественности.

Блэк пялится на него с секунду, а потом бросается вперёд, отправляя в бреющий полёт его бокал, роняя стул и виски, и почти роняя самого Флойда, но тот видит, как напрягаются мышцы Томаса перед прыжком, и успевает приготовиться. Поцелуй, ещё один — чертовски беспорядочные, руки Блэйка скользят по воротнику и шее Флойда, и нет ничего, кроме их ртов, языком и возбуждения, от которого тянет в животе, когда он хватается за чужие руки и притягивает Томаса ближе... и от этого становится легче настолько, что об этом страшно думать.

Блэйк зубами ловит нижнюю губу Флойда, а потом бормочет в приоткрытый рот:

— Ты на вкус, как пепел.

— Жанни постоянно мне это говорит.

Миг неопределённости наступает вслед за упоминанием Жаннетт, но Блэйк отвечает, не выпуская его из рук.

— Тебе следует курить поменьше, ты знаешь. Вредно.

— О, точно. Ещё советы для парня, который хочет сдохнуть?

— Попытаться жить, возможно.

Флойд склоняет голову к плечу.

— Думал, этим я и занимаюсь.

Ещё улыбка и ещё поцелуй со вкусом крови и виски, медленный и бережный, один из тех, которые превращаются в сотню мелких прежде, чем они отстраняются.

— Жить для этого.

— Теперь ты понял, мартовский ты кот.

Блэйк вскидывает бровь.

— Мартовский кот? Сейчас?

Флойд ухмыляется.

— Что, хочешь сказать, если я почешу тебе спинку, ты не вскинешь задницу повыше и не замурлычешь?

— Скорее вцеплюсь когтями в твою руку.

— По описанию похоже на моих бывших.

— На моих тоже.

— Что за пара неудачников. Нам стоит податься в политику.

— Как кому? Как единственным кандидатам от партии Хреновых Жизненных Решений?

— Так мы делаем это или нет, Блэйк? Потому что если нет, то ты расплескал всю выпивку, и мне надо сходить за другой бутылкой.

Вместо ответа Блэйк смотрит на него всего мгновение, а потом... Флойд не падает только потому, что Блэйк удерживает его, поднимая на ноги, и грубо впечатывает спиной в стену, но Флойд не жалуется — он не может сказать ни слова.

В какой-то момент его футболка просто летит через всю кухню и падает на плиту, что наверняка не отвечает никаким нормам пожарной безопасности, и Флойд говорит:

— Кажется, мы должны. Уф. Может, пойти ещё куда-то. Потому что говорю тебе по своему опыту, стойки здесь не особенно удобные, хотя некоторых и это не останавливало.

— Мне подходит.

Они оставляют футболку Флойда на плите.

Футболка Блэйка исчезает из кадра у двери в гостиную, падая где-то среди ботинок, валяющихся в холле. Спеша пересечь комнату, они роняют лампу и игнорируют грохот, с которым она бьётся, а у очередной двери Блэйк падает на колени. Он кладёт ладонь на живот Флойда и цепляет собачку зубами, расстёгивая молнию. Громкое сопение, рычание, а потом от жара его рта Флойд кричит так, что наверняка это должно перебудить всех в доме. Не то чтобы ему не плевать.

— Что за. Даже не вздумай, блядь, остановиться...

— Должен был убедиться, — и Блэйк целует его снова, вылизывает рот, скользит языком по челюсти, а потом спускается к шее и кусает так, что точно останутся синяки. — Ты вкусный.

Они маневрируют к дивану, но это слишком сложно с рукой Флойда в штанах Блэйка, пока тот рычит ему в шею. Когда их проносит мимо дивана прямо к другой двери, Флойду наконец удаётся выдохнуть:

— Спальня.

— Ага, хорошо, спальня, — Блэйк пытается сделать шаг, увлекая Флойда за собой, но в итоге они просто едва не выносят ещё одну лампу. Будь они возбуждены хоть немного меньше, это было бы смешно, но Блэйк просто поднимает Флойда и закидывает на своё плечо, как мешок.

— Блядь. Какой тигр, какая первобытная мощь.

— Решил, что так будет проще, чем бить тебя по голове и утаскивать за волосы. Так ты хотя бы не висишь мёртвым грузом.

— Твоя правда, — и в конце концов, из этого положения точно открывается лучший обзор на задницу Блэйка в тренировочных штанах.

Когда они наконец поднимаются к спальням, это дерьмо становится крайне неловким, потому что они натыкаются на Бэйна. Он возвращается из библиотеки с огромной стопкой книг в одной руке и открытым томом Марка Аврелия в другой.

Они останавливаются, а Блэйк и Бэйн просто таращатся друг на друга. Флойд не может поучаствовать в разговоре, потому что висит головой вниз, так что он просто интересуется:

— Почему остановились? Я получу сегодня своё горизонтальное танго или как?

Бэйн ничего не говорит. Большой парень вообще не особо болтлив после заварушки в Готэме, и Флойд не может его осуждать. Бэйн просто смотрит на них, потом поднимает бровь и взмахивает открытой книгой — ему нужно место, чтобы пройти и спуститься вниз со всей своей макулатурой. Конечно, о Блэйке можно сказать то же самое, он уклоняется, как может. Здоровяк открывает дверь в свою комнату, нажимая на ручку локтем, и растворяется в ночи, чтобы потеряться в мире древнего величия и усердно не обращать внимания на выходки своих соседей.

Они наконец отправляются дальше по коридору, когда дверь Скандал приоткрывается, и она выглядывает на секунду, быстро осматривая их. Поворачивается обратно к темноте своей спальни.

— Нет, Кей, я их не приглашаю.

— Почему нет, куколка? — Лиана отпускает комментарий, но разобрать не получается.

...а потом наклоняется через холл, забирая у Рэгдолла свеженькую, хрустящую сотню баксов. Флойд поднимает на них взгляд.

— Серьёзно, сестрёнка? То есть, я ожидал чего-то такого от Долла, но...

— Моя ставка была, что вы придержите свои животные порывы.

— То, что вы обсуждали это, уже само по себе странно, — Блэйк звучит так, будто хочет улыбнуться, хотя не то чтобы Флойд мог видеть его лицо.

Скандал закатывает глаза и прежде чем закрыть дверь, говорит с весёлой снисходительностью:

— Поимей его, тигр.

Рэгдолл уже смотался обратно к себе, чтобы провести ночь со своими обезьянками и чучелом Парадемона, продув своё пари.

А потом... потом появляется Жаннетт.

Она стоит на пороге комнаты Флойда, потому что так и не озаботилась найти себе собственную. Блэйк смотрит на неё, она смотрит в ответ, и он поворачивается немного, чтобы Флойд мог сам с ней поговорить. Он улыбается ей, будто извиняясь, хотя на самом деле ему ничуть не жаль.

— Хэй, Жанни.

Повисает пауза, после которой она улыбается и приподнимает пальцем его подбородок.

— Не думаю, что присоединюсь к вам сегодня. В другой раз, может быть.

— Ты не против? Потому что это всё равно случится, но я хочу знать.

— Изволь делиться приведёнными женщинами, тогда разрешу тебе держать этого, — она наклоняется вперёд и нежно целует его. — Развлекайтесь, — и уже Блэйку она говорит: — Верни мне его в сохранности, пожалуйста, и мы договоримся, как нам делиться.

— А меня спросить не хотите?

Блэйк и Жаннетт одновременно отвечают:

— И не подумаю.

И наконец грёбаный парад соседей заканчивается. Они заходят в комнату Блэйка, и он захлопывает дверь, а потом бросает Флойда на постель и говорит:

— Это было... неловко.

— Ага, немного убило настроение, не та... — в глазах Блэйка вспыхивает огонь, какой может быть лишь у того, кто знает истинный жар солнца, и он не то что идёт к кровати, он подкрадывается, и... да. Настроение не убито. Это была лишь краткая передышка, пока они огребали дозу осуждения от каждого, кто живёт в этом сраном доме, но теперь всё вернулось, и Флойд ёрзает, полулёжа:

— Ну что там, ночь коротка?

— По-моему, не очень.

— Как скажешь.

Блэйк забирается на постель и нависает над ним, и Флойд поклясться готов: у парня точно оральная фиксация или типа того, потому что он едва может вымолвить, отрываясь от его рта:

— Ты вроде сказал, что я на вкус, как пепел, — а Блэйк заканчивает с его штанами то, что начал в гостиной.

— Так и есть, — брюки Флойда летят в угол, и Блэйк оглядывает его с головы до ног с таким выражением лица, что Флойду впору побеспокоиться: хотят его трахнуть или слопать на обед. — Мне это нравится. Это твой вкус.

— А ты много думал о том, какой я на вкус, да?

— Чуть больше, чем «немного».

— Вот как.

— И теперь я знаю, — Блэйк чертит языком линию вниз к впадинке под горлом Флойда...

...и Флойд перекатывается, наваливается сверху, наслаждаясь тем, как Блэйк пахнет жаром и травой, заклеймлённый африканским солнцем глубоко под кожей. Когда Флойд касается шрамов в центре его груди, Блэйк замирает на секунду, позволяя Флойду очертить их языком, и это более интимно, чем всё, что они уже сделали. Даже то, как Флойд тянет штаны Блэйка вниз, высвобождая стоящий член в обрамлении рыжих завитков, не ощущается весомее, чем изучение вкуса этих трёх полос, клейма на загорелой плоти.

Постойте-ка.

Вопросы логистики.

— Итак.

— Итак? — Блэйк поднимает одну ладонь, касаясь его щеки в подобии ласки.

— У тебя больше опыта по этой части, чем у меня. Возможно.

— Скорее всего, с учётом того, что я вообще не знал, что тебя интересуют... мужчины... ещё полчаса назад.

— Так ты предпочитаешь... что?

Сейчас. Неопределённость. Блэйк не краснеет, но выглядит смущённым. Как будто он никогда и не ожидал зайти так далеко, ну да, не то чтобы несправедливая мысль. Здесь много обстоятельств, заставляющих скрываться.

— Мне нравится быть с обеих сторон.

Флойд ухмыляется.

— Отлично. Потому что я не очень хочу напрягаться сегодня вечером.

Блэйк смотрит прямо на него на мгновение, а потом его глаза темнеют, и он тянет Флойда за волосы ниже, говоря ему в губы:

— Ты завтра ходить не сможешь.

— Будь нежен, котик. Я давно ни под кого не ложился.

— Я буду нежен. Просто хочу, чтобы ты это запомнил.

— У тебя есть резинки?

Колебание.

— ...нет.

— А. К чёрту их.

На короткое время Блэйк выдыхает с облегчением.

Флакон притаился между спинкой кровати и матрасом, и на нём написано «Оружейное масло», и Флойд ухмыляется, глядя на него, и интересуется:

— Думал обо мне, когда покупал это?

Он просто шутит. Но Блэйк смотрит на него, вручая масло, и отвечает:

— Да, — и что вообще может быть лучше. Жар всплеском разливается по животу Флойда. Его член дёргается. — Я хочу посмотреть на тебя.

Ещё один всплеск. Немного трудно дышать. Флойд кивает и открывает флакон большим пальцем.

Глаза Блэйка горят, его кожа горит, всё в нём — такое жаркое, когда он смотрит, как Флойд раскрывает себя, устраивая шоу, какое он никогда не показывал Жаннетт, просто потому, что сейчас вообще всё по-другому. Оставаясь под ним, Блэйк смазывает себя и обхватывает оба члена скользкими пальцами, и одного взгляда в его лицо достаточно, чтобы...

— Иисусе, Блэйк. Как... как долго ты думал об этом?

Блэйк смотрит на него из-под рыжих ресниц и отвечает:

— Вечность. С тех пор, как ты наставил на меня пистолет в кухне.

— Так вот, в чём дело? Блядь, кот, я по крайней мере признаю свою жажду смерти.

— Дело не в пистолете, — Блэйк прячет флакон обратно, вытирает ладонь о простыни, приподнимает Флойда за бёдра и опускает прямо на свой член.

Ох, блядь, ого, Флойд почти забыл, как хорошо это может быть...

— Дело в тебе.

Он входит на всю длину, и это больно, но Флойда никогда нельзя было вывести из игры болью, так что он ухмыляется, слегка сопя и глядя, как у Тома закатываются глаза и говорит:

— Приму это, как компли-аххх, — потому что Том толкается удачно, проезжаясь головкой по простате, и Флойду пора заткнуться.

Потому что.

Агрх.

У Флойда всё ещё скользкие руки, так что он сжимает свой собственный член и скалится снова, замечая, как Блэйк смотрит на его ладонь: будто многое сказал бы, если б вообще мог произнести хоть слово. На самом деле Флойду тоже хочется сказать кое-что, а ещё есть куча раздражающих шуток, и ими он мог бы сейчас испортить момент, но всё теряется в ритме, в котором Флойд и Блэйк двигаются, делая то, что они, очевидно, давно хотели, даже если Флойд не осознавал это до прошлого вечера. Это не идеально. Это не лучший секс в его жизни. Но он чувствует себя лучше, чем когда-либо.

Блэйк трахает его молча и поедает взглядом, пока Флойд касается себя, и когда он наконец достигает нужной точки, а ощущений становится просто слишком много, он громко стонет, а сперма попадает Блэйку на лицо.

И Блэйк... облизывается, и собирает языком то, что попало в уголок рта, а пальцами — потёки с живота и груди, а потом обсасывает их. И у Флойда, кажется, чуть снова не встаёт.

— Грёбаный ад, кот. Ты пытаешься устроить мне сердечный приступ?

— Не удержался, — и Блэйк хватает его, толкается жёстко, и заканчивает сам, впиваясь пальцами Флойду в бёдра.

Они не сразу отлипают друг от друга, и когда они лежат бок о бок, Флойд инстинктивно тянется к сигаретам раньше, чем понимает, что пачка в брюках, а брюки — на другом конце комнаты.

— Ты всё спланировал, — бормочет он осуждающе.

— Ты закуришь здесь, и твоей прямой кишке не поздоровится.

— Я бы сейчас расплатился этим за сигарету.

— А как насчёт того, что ты закуришь в моей комнате, и я не приготовлю тебе яичницу утром?

— Дьявол, Блэйк, это просто несправедливо.

— Жизнь несправедлива, Лоутон. Смирись, — его тянут и пихают, пока он не опускается ниже, и Блэйк тоже сползает вниз, укладывая голову на плечо Флойда, а тот обнимает его рукой, натягивая одеяло поверх. — А теперь спи.

***

Когда они просыпаются утром и понимают, где находятся, это страшно неловко.

Но всего лишь на минуту.

А потом Блэйк зевает и говорит:

— Замечательно, мне это не приснилось.

Флойд ухмыляется, глядя снизу вверх, и отвечает:

— Ты обещал мне яйца, тигр.

— Да пошёл ты, Лоутон, — Блэйк зевает опять.

— Ага, конечно, хорошо. Но сперва завтрак.


End file.
